


Partners In Crime

by Punky12345678



Series: Hearts of shadow [2]
Category: Star Wars the clone wars 2008 all media types
Genre: Child Abuse, Inconsistent tense, Murder, Seeing red, implied rape, possible blood kink?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punky12345678/pseuds/Punky12345678
Summary: They’re not the sanest people and they’re dripping blood, but they’ll make sure justice is served.Sometimes to do some good you need to be the bad guy.





	Partners In Crime

Anakin is five when he kills someone for the first time.

His mother is working a double shift and can’t aford a babysitter. The last bavysitter had moved away earlier that week.

It’s 5 AM and his mother is clocking out when the man approaches them. He’s well dressed and eyeing his mother like a piece of meat.

The man talks to his mother for a minute before grabbing at her no no parts.

Anakin sees red.

He grabs a pair of cissors and lunges.

Everything fades into the background, he’s deth too even his mother. All he can hear is the pounding in his ears, all he can see is crimson. All he can feel is the warm body fluids splattering across his face, all he can smell and taste is copper.

Afterwards he cries, curled up with his mother in there dingy little apartment. He cries but knows it won’t be the last time he kills.

He had enjoyed it far to much for it to be the last.

///

Fives is six when he kills for the first time.

Kamino had been having a dinner party and there had been alcohol involved. There is always alcohol at his mother’s dinner parties.

It had been getting roudy. People had been throwing things, getting into fights and later Jessy would swear he saw two people doing drugs. All in all a typical Kameeno party.

Then it happened.

A man about twice the size there dad had been had dragged Dogma out from his hiding place and torn away his clothes.

“Hey Kamino,” he yells “mind if I take some time with the slut?”

Fives sees red.

He doesn’t recall exactly what happens but he remembers going for the man’s parts with a fork... and the joy as the life slips from the man’s eyes.

His mother’s beating later doesn’t do anything to his resolve. He will kill again.


End file.
